DanganRonpa: Towa City Reborn!
by bittersweet bunny
Summary: I'm not a "1st person p.o.v." fan, but I wanted this to share the game's feeling through the protagonist's eyes. The story takes place six years after the second game. Towa City is now reborn and so is Hope's Peak. Our hero, Mamoru Fujinami, was one of the sixteen unlucky students to experience ultimate despair. Who is the mastermind? Find out in DanganRonpa: Towa City Reborn!


**Prologue**

" _There it is.._ " I thought to myself. " _Today is the day I enter Hope's Peak Academy._ " I gripped the acceptance letter in my hand firmly. " _I'm really here, about to meet the other students of many well known talents. In order to enroll in Hope's Peak, there are two standards to fulfil. The first one, you must be top in your field of expertise. Two, you must also be a high school student. The students do not apply for the school, but instead the school invites them. If they graduate from the school, they are almost certainly guaranteed a successful life ahead. Students who attend the school are given the title "_ _ **Ultimate**_ _._ "

I walked up to the front door of the school building slowly and timidly. I felt my hands trembling as I eased further and further into the school.

" _Any normal student would do anything possible to be accepted into an academy as such. Because of this, they hold a raffle covering all of Japan to join Hope's Peak as their "_ _ **Ultimate Lucky Student**_ _." The academy's goal is to raise the future "_ _ **hope**_ _" of the nation, and for that reason, it became known as "_ _ **The Academy of Hope**_ _." Online forms discussed famous titles from ikebanas to magicians attending. Although, there had been an accident almost seven years prior. A fire was set inside the building due to careless behavior among staff, or so they claim._ "

Locating the gymnasium, as where the letter stated to meet up, I scoffed at the musky air. Finally at the large, wooden door, I paused. I couldn't feel my limbs as my mind rejected any idea of continuing. It was almost _**odd**_.

" _I know this isn't much of a formal introduction, so let me retrace my steps. My name is Mamoru Fujinami, Ultimate Robotics Expert. I'm not one for introductions, due to living in a garage almost all my life. I never really got out and experienced conversations with other intellectual kids my age. I guess this is an opportunity to redeem such a matter_."

With a deep breath, I smiled; for I thought this school year would bring upon hope. " _I_ _ **will**_ _make my dreams come true._ _ **This**_ _is my future!_ " With that being said, I opened the door to the end of my so-called ordinary life.

01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00101100 00100000 01101110 01111001 01100001 01101000 01100001 01101000 01100001 00100001 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01101110 01101011 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100001 00100000 01010010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01001101 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101110 01100101 01101011 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01000100 01100101 01110011 01110000 01100001 01101001 01110010 00100000 01000010 01110101 01100100 01100100 01111001 00100001

READY.. ! (｡･ω･)ﾉﾞ

 **DanganRonpa: Towa City Reborn!**

" _It was bright; almost twice as bright as the outer hallways. Illuminating through the darkness, the gymnasium lights gleamed and flickered in repetition. About fifteen students my age were standing there, almost_ _ **glaring**_ _. Was it unusual for me to show up this late? I swallowed down my fear and regained my stance_."

"Uh, excuse me? By any chance are you all attending Hope's Peak?" I muttered out shyly like a lost animal in a pound.

"Y-Yeah.. Um, who exactly are you?" said a girl with long, pale rose hair tied down in a ponytail. It was thick and straight, must have taken forever to brush it down. She has pale green eyes. **[ULTIMATE IKEBANA, AOKI KAWAI]**

"I'm Mamoru Fujinami, Ultimate Robotics Expert."

"You're late, what kind of " _ **Ultimate Student**_ " are you!?" With an agitated voice said another student nearby. She has bistre colored hair tied up in a side bun atop her head and a single red streak of hair dangling down the side of her hair, curling and dangling. She has noticeable pale blue eyes. **[ULTIMATE STYLIST, YUNA INOUE]**

"S-Sorry.." I sighed out heavily.

"There's no time for saying sorry! Just don't sweat over the small stuff, m'kay?" Said a boy with jet black hair and multicolored highlights varying from red to blue to a pinkish-purple. His carefree attitude.. Is a little concerning. He has grayish-purple eyes. **[ULTIMATE GRAFFITI ARTIST, WAOTAKA MIFUNE]**

"Geez, this is getting _way_ too sappy. ..Gasp! This is kinda like a harem! _Kehehe~!_ Poor Mamo-chi!" Enthusiastically chimed a girl with snow white hair tied up in twintails; there were multiple highlights blended in her hair and hair buns. Is that.. even her real hair!? She has unique garnet eyes. **[ULTIMATE COSPLAYER, SUZU SUZUME]**

"M-Mamo..chi?" I questioned with a surprised tone as my eyes widened. "I'm not really used to being referred to with nicknames, considering we just met and all."

"We're all friends here! Hey hey, may I call you " _Older Brother_ "? Pretty please, Older Brother!" Said a petite and tiny girl wearing a baker's apron and beret. This kind of fashion.. is it possibly European? She has light blonde hair tied in twin curls and bistre brown eyes. **[ULTIMATE PATISSERIE, ICHIGO NIKKI]**

"E-Everyone is acting so friendly.. It's gross.." Almost spitting out those words, a boy sitting alone in the corner of the gymnasium playing with what seemed to be puppets. He has messy dark purple hair and silver eyes. It was almost hard to tell because their bangs nearly covered their eyes. **[ULTIMATE PUPPETEER, MUGEN SAKURAI]**

"S-Say that again, Sakurai! The despair emitting off from you is almost unnatural! I bet my afternoon lunch you were an extraterrestrial in another life!" Practically drooling over this discovery, a boy wearing a beige trenchcoat pushed up his glasses and regained posture. He has deep blue eyes and a darker complexion. **[ULTIMATE PARANORMAL EXPERT, TOKIMUNE KAGA]**

"With all that aside, I wonder where the other Ultimates are. Perhaps they are separated or lost?" Her voice was gentle and smooth like silk. She was wearing a white-and-pink maid's outfit along with the usual frilly headband. She had short, extremely curly white hair and gentle purple eyes. **[ULTIMATE HEAD MAID, MIINA MOMOE]**

"Hmm.. Hey, Miina? Maybe they lost their way? Or, or! They're in another part of the building? Hehehe.. That's a good idea! I'm _sooo_ smart!" Chiming, a somewhat happy girl said. The unusually optimistic girl wore a black, velvet top hat and a somewhat risqué outfit and fishnet stockings. She has short, curled hair colored a light strawberry-blonde and unique olive colored eyes. **[ULTIMATE MAGICIAN, EIRICA KAEMON]**

"I hope not, maybe they're runnin' late, like me this morning." Looking down at her feet, a normal looking girl seemed to be somewhat embarrassed. She has short chestnut hair with a dark chocolate ombré. She has a tan complexion and dark emerald eyes. **[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT, YUE MAKI]**

"Serves them right, tch." With all that said, a boy with his back resting on the gymnasium's wall and his leg kicked behind him said blatantly. He has dark rose hair covering his left, sable eye. **[ULTIMATE ?, KANAME YOMOHIRO]**

"Mayhaps you are correct, all these accusations are quite amusing. Would you like to place a bet on it, Haku?" The mysterious girl giggled with delight. She has shadow black hair tied in twintails downwards. Her deep, garnet eyes were beautiful, yet fierce. **[ULTIMATE DOLL MAKER, CHUU DAIGO]**

"I don't care." Just like Kaname, his voice was relaxed, but maybe a tad bit sharper. He has shadow black hair and marine green eyes. **[ULTIMATE TACTICIAN, HAKU MIKAZUKI]**

"Aside from that, where are the teachers? Could this be some kind of kidnapping or hostage state we're put in?" She wore a white ribbons under her wine colored hair. Her outfit was one like an assassin's; it was tight and lined with daggers along the side of her pants. **[ULTIMATE MERCENARY, HOTARU SHIGURE]** Hotaru crossed her arms and looked at the podium to the center of the gymnasium. The school's logo was imprinted on it and everything. Students were stunned to her accusation. Most disagreed and talked amongst themselves and others.

"She's right. Let's remain in silence.. Until we hear from our _**principal**_." He cut all of his sentences in short and abrupt statements. He has messy auburn hair and sleepy hazel eyes along with a long, white t-shirt covered with purplish-pink splatters dappled around. **[ULTIMATE LUCID DREAMER, SHOMA ISHII]**

I looked at Shoma nervously, but fixated on the podium. There was a loud buzz, a scream, an uproar. It sounded as if there were a microphone plugged in somewhere. After all, there are a pair of large speakers on the stage located on each side of the podium. Then, it happened. A high-pitched voice spoke into the microphone.

"Mic test, mic test! Is this thing working?" Everyone around me gasped looking around the gymnasium for the source of the voice. "Um.. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! Thank you _**all**_ for waiting~!"

"Hah! I knew it, you guys. This was all just part of the initiation. Seriously though, isn't it a little _**too**_ extreme to think that this was all part of some kidnapping, or whatever? Buncha scaredy cats if you know what I mean!" Woataka exclaimed.

"That's not it." Kaname retorted. Almost like a bullet, something bursted from inside the podium and landed on the stage. Was it.. A bear? It was plump with a stubby tail and two rounded ears. On one side was completely white, and the other was black with a red, batwinged eye.

"W-What the.. hell is that?" I locked my gaze at the animal.

"It's the occult! Q-Quick, Hotaru, hold my coat!" Tokimune insisted.

"Eh.. I'm not a monster, you know? _**I**_ am Monokuma! And _**I**_ am yer principal here at Hope's Peak Academy! _Upupupu_ , surprised?" It held its stomach and smiled with pleasure.

"A stuffed animal can't possibly be our principal. See see, this is getting a little outta control! A-Am I stuck in Facade 4: Silver Edition!?"

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, Suzume. But I'm quite sure that _**this**_ is all real! I'll come over there and pinch yer cheeks for proof!"

"I'm good." Suzu replied looking almost sullen and confused as she put her arm behind her head. Miina coughed.

"Where is our real principal? This can't.. be for real?"

"Upupupu~! Yep, it's _**all**_ real! However, there is one minor error written in the acceptance letter. It states:

' _Congratulations! You have been personally selected to join Hope's Peak Academy for yer High-School years. Please meet at the school building around the requested date below for initiation. You will meet up in the gymnasium and await further details. Let's color this year in the colors of hope!_ '

Oops, it seems as if I forgot something. Hm.. what was— Oh, righto! You _**all**_ will live here for the rest of yer days! Say goodbye to yer life outside these doors, 'cause you aren't leaving anytime soon~!" Monokuma laughed joyfully. We all gasped.

"I don't.. I don't want to stay here.." Aoki spoke softly with tears in her eyes. Monokuma simply continued laughing.

"You want to leave, eh? There _**is**_ one rule that can help you escape."

"What is this, rule?" Kaname spoke assertively.

"If you really want to leave, all you gotta do is murder one of your classmates, that simple! I don't care how you do it, but only students who have killed someone will be allowed to leave this place. That's all there is to it, pretty simple! Beating, stabbing, poisoning, electrocuting, witchcraft, burning, clubbing, asphyxiation. I'm not really that picky, so be creative and just have fun with it! A situation full of despair where the hopes of this world would attempt to kill each other; it gets my heart racing!" Monokuma proudly put its paws on its side as it watched our expressions growing dimer and dimer.

"There's no way I'm going to stay here! This can't be happening!" Yue screamed and ran out the gymnasium door.

"J-Just wait a minute, Maki!" Miina exclaimed. It was pointless, Yue was practically outside the gymnasium probably running away back home. Monokuma laughed pleasingly.

"Upupupu! Oh how naïve can you so-called " _ **Students of Hope**_ " be? There is no way out, don't believe me? Why don't you see for yourself?" It pointed to the gymnasium's door. Everyone was shocked, angry, terrified. The mood was grim, and this _thing_ is enjoying every second of this. I grit my teeth, and ran out the door. I never believed I could run so fast. My heart trembled to an adagio, slowly gaining momentum. I was probably the first to reach the school's entrance hall. Before me was Yue who attempted kicking the door. She cursed under her breath as I noted the problem. The windows were covered in steel plates and the once wooden doorway was replaced with a large, high-tech, metal door lined with gatling guns. I felt a sense of fear.

"Watch out, Yue!" I grabbed her arm and pulled away from the door. The gatling guns began shooting in the location where she stood. Hundreds of bullets were shot at the marble floor. One rickashayed and shot the side of my arm. It burnt as I saw my blood slowly spill out. The other bullets punctured the ground as steam surrounded the surrounded area. Yue's face grew terrified and sick. She made a tiny yelp as the others came in. Monokuma came into the entrance hall and laughed.

"Now do you believe me? Geez, you guys are bullies.." It began to sulk. "I left you some little surprises in your dorm rooms! You just have to walk east and then follow north until it brings you into _**Hotel Despair**_! Let's do our best to make this school year a blockbuster! Upupupu! Upupupu!" It continued laughing. I swallowed away my fear and realized something. We are witnesses.. No, the main event, to a horror show known as our High-School life. Murder or be murdered.. Is this even reality? I questioned myself this many times, over and over. Students like Miina and Aoki were crying, and others embraced this fact in rage like Yue and Haku. Myself and the rest were trying to wake up from this nightmare. Our thoughts were in doubt, slowly and painfully drowning in despair. Occluding to this pollution, we trembled in fear. I clenched my fist and promised.. Promised I would make it out of here alive with my classmates. We won't give in to _**despair**_.. We _**will**_ make it out of here alive.. _**together**_!"

 **Prologue: Completed**

 **Students Remaining: Sixteen**

 **To Be Continued..**

 _Who do you think will be the first victim?_

 _Have a favorite or least favorite character?_

 _Want to learn a character's backstory or comments behind their original creation?_

 _Comments and reviews help me improve the story!_

 _Feel free to rate, share (seriously, I'm too shy to do it), and add ideas for future chapters!_

 _Upupupu, **hope** you enjoyed the Prologue!_

—Morgan


End file.
